To satisfy the needs and demands of users of mobile communication devices, providers of wireless communication services continue to improve and expand available services as well as networks used to deliver such services. One aspect of such improvements includes the development of wireless access networks as well as options to utilize such wireless access networks. A wireless access network may manage a large number of devices. For example, a base station may service a large number of wireless devices. A large number of wireless devices may overwhelm the resources of the base station or the wireless access network.
More specifically, user devices may connect to a radio access network (RAN) via a radio access network connection with a base station (e.g., a long term evolution (LTE) connection, a 5G connection, etc.). The base station may allocate a quantity of network resources for transferring network traffic to/from the user device and for exchanging overhead control messages with the user device. When a number of user devices above a certain threshold connect to the base station, the user devices may experience degraded network performance as a result of an insufficient quantity of network resources being available for each user device. Moreover, some of the user devices may experience poor signal quality when at a particular location, such as being inside a building, while other nearby user devices experience strong signal quality. For example, a user experience may degrade because of network densification resulting in too many base station devices to achieve a good signal quality and corresponding performance from any single base station.